


You're Not A Monster

by lucky13cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky13cat/pseuds/lucky13cat
Summary: Alec goes to Beacon Hills. He’s nervous and prone to running. Scott’s worried constantly about getting a call from his mom telling him that Alec’s bed was empty. The Pack tries to connect to Alec, but Alec still thinks that letting anyone close will end in their deaths. He really only trusts Scott and Chris. No one really knows a lot about his background, but they know it’s not pretty. They try to talk to him about it, but that only ends with them playing a very anxious game of supernatural hide and seek when Alec runs.Alec’s prone to panic attacks, and he’s got scars that seem a tad too familiar to Chris. He recognizes the signs of a hunter’s upbringing. Except no family has lost any members recently. It’s not until a local archery competition publishes its results in the paper that Chris understands. Without anyone knowing, Alec had signed up and won first place. Alec's expressions looks exactly like someone from Chris's past. And Chris is struck by who exactly this boy, this odd boy with a hunter’s background and amber eyes, is.





	You're Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from watching Deadly Class and recognizing the actor that plays Marcus from Teen Wolf. So I went and rewatched that episode and was struck with how Alec has curls and season 1 Allison both have curls. That thought devolved into this mess as you see it.
> 
> So yes, Alec is a long lost second cousin of the Argent family, and it's all terribly tropey.

Alec comes home late from school, and Chris is waiting. He’s made sure the rest of the Pack is far away with no idea this meeting is taking place. Chris is sitting as non-threatening as he can with the newspaper on the table next to him. Alec’s picture beaming up at him, holding up the first place trophy.

“I had a cousin once. Allie was an amazing shot better than anyone I’d ever met. Trained every day to be the best.” Chris sees the way Alec tenses up. “My father was constantly comparing my sister and me to her. Because she was the best.”

Chris sighs and stares at Alec.

“She didn’t take to hunting though, wasn’t willing to spill blood. She never liked my father’s views, and that didn’t earn her any favors back then. So, she left. My sister cursed her name, but I remember feeling jealous. I was envious that she got to leave.” Chris paused let Alec digest his words. “I found out later on that she’d had a son. Because he was a boy, my father chose to leave them be. I always wondered if she’d raised him with the same training. If she trained her kid to be like her or if she raised him ignorant of the scars forced upon her.”

“She didn’t want to.” Alec’s voice was quiet as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed to speak. “But I found her bow in the basement and begged her to teach me.”

Chris watches as Alec reaches up to pull his necklace out from under his shirt. His breath catches when he sees the locket. Allie had always worn it, never letting anyone touch it. Chris thinks it’d belonged to her mother before her.

“Monroe killed her slowly. Made sure that I could hear every second of it. She’d found us a week after my first full moon.” Alec lets out a strangled laugh. “We thought she was there to kill me, but she wanted to bring my mom back into the fold. Told Mom that Gerard had bragged about her skills. Mom refused, and Monroe got angry and said she’d be back later if Mom wanted to reconsider.”

“But Allie told where she could stick that offer?” Chris prompted startling a smile out of Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec sniffled. “A few days later, my best friend went missing. Apparently, he’d been part of the local pack. Mom knew exactly what Monroe was doing, but she didn’t do anything. The next few weeks were hell. A lot of kids from my school either went missing or were found dead. Every day there was a new headline, a new murder.  Until… the night of the full moon.”

Alec lapsed into silence for a minute, lost in his own memories. Chris could tell from the way his hands were flexing he was having trouble keeping his claws in. A flash of pain brought Alec back to the present, and Chris realized that he was using his claws to ground himself. The thought made him sick, but when Chris reached out to Alec, the boy flinched away.

“Mom told me it was too dangerous for me to stay at the house. Monroe had definitely been staking the place out, waiting for something she could use.” Alec wasn’t meeting Chris’s eyes focusing instead on his hands. “She took me to some crappy, old house that the city had condemned and chained me to the radiator in the basement. She went home and found Monroe waiting for her. I-I’m not sure what happened next, but when Mom didn’t come back the next morning to let me out, I freaked out. Ripped the radiator right out of the wall and ran home.”

“When I got there, it was a mess, and there was blood everywhere.” Alec had started to slowly rock himself back and forth, and Chris knew he had to stop this. This wasn’t helping Alec. But, Alec cut him off before he could get a word out. “Mom was barely alive when I got to her, and I… I held her as she died. I was in shock when Monroe walked in and tried to convince me that a rogue wolf had done it. But-.”

Alec’s head snapped up to the front door, eyes wide and fearful. From the way he tilted his head, Chris knew he was listening to a car or a person. Chris reached out and gently pried open Alec’s clenched fists, noting the bloody marks left behind. He held them gently in his own.

“Hey, look at me. Alec, look at me!” Alec snapped back towards Chris, and Chris continued in a soft voice. “You don’t have to continue. Not unless you want to. And you don’t have to tell whoever’s coming home anything. Everything you’ve said can stay between us.”

Alec was trembling, but he nodded slowly. His eyes were flickering amber, and Chris knew he was trying to curb his fight or flight response.

“I want to finish. If they hear, its-it’s okay.” Alec was still shaking as he spoke, but Chris knew better than to protest. “I knew she was lying, I could hear it. My eyes must have flickered or-or-or something I don’t know, but she pulled a gun on me. I don’t remember what happened next, but suddenly I was running. I had no clue where I was, but I knew that she was following me.”

“I made it to my best friend’s house, the one that went missing. His parents were home, and they knew immediately what I was, who I was running from. They bundled me into their car and drove me out of town. Gave me a backpack and some money. Told me they’d try to pack up my house and keep anything in case I came back for it.” Alec shuddered. “Monroe found me two weeks later. Cornered me in some shitty abandoned warehouse I was squatting in. We fought, and I-I hurt her.”

Chris’s hear broke at the empty look in Alec’s eyes. The kid was staring into space, lost in the memory of that moment.

“She told me she’d kill me the next time she saw me, and I ran. Mom had taught me how to disappear, but her goons found me again and stayed on my tails for weeks. I did everything I could to survive and stay ahead. But, they caught up to me. I thought I was going to die.” Alec looked up at Chris, finally meeting his gaze. “And then you walked in with Scott. Mom had pictures of you, and I knew who you were as soon as I saw you.”

Chris hears a car pull into the driveway, but Alec doesn’t seem to register the sound. He’s flexing his hands, but Chris is still holding his hand so he can’t clench them.

“I-I’ll understand if you don’t want me to stay here anymore.” Alec is whispering now. “I hid the truth from you. I can be out of here by morning.”

Chris knows that whoever’s arrived heard that because suddenly someone’s storming up the driveway. He knows he only has seconds before whoever it is crashes through the door and knows he needs to say this.

“Hey, hey, hey I am not asking that. You are allowed to have your secrets. You are a member of Scott’s pack, but he doesn’t demand that you reopen your scars.” Chris squeezes Alec’s hands. “You are family kid, and family takes care of each other. Allie would have taken my kid in if she showed up on your doorstep, and I will do the same. Because you’re family.”

As if on cue, the door crashes open, and Scott runs in. He takes in the scene in seconds sees Alec pale and shaking, smells the blood on Alec’s hands, and he immediately rushes to Alec’s side. He grabs Alec’s hands from Chris’s grip.

“What happened?” Scott demands, gently checking over the healing cuts on Alec’s hands. Chris looks to Alec, deciding to give him the choice on how he wants to handle this. Alec gulps.

“I got lost in a memory, and I lost control. Chris was helping.” Chris is privately proud of the kid. He isn’t lying, in fact, he’s telling the truth, and even though it’s a white lie, he doubts the kid’s heartbeat even changed. Scott doesn’t seem to buy this regardless.

“Let’s get the blood off.” Scott helps Alec up and leads him to the sink. Chris hears Melissa walking in with Theo behind him. Theo walks past them into the kitchen, silently checking on his pack mate and Alpha. Melissa sends him a look letting him know that he’ll be explaining all of this the second they’re out of hearing range.

Chris nods though he knows that he won’t break Alec’s trust. His past is his own, and he won’t take the choice out of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a kind of 5 +1 thing with the Pack slowly recognizing that Alec is really good with a bow and arrow.   
> Don't forget to comment, please! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this odd idea I had!


End file.
